


Picking up the small

by Queenie_Beanie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, idk - Freeform, picking up the smol, something small and goofy, written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Beanie/pseuds/Queenie_Beanie
Summary: Genji feels Hanzo and McCree would get along. he is happy with the results





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt here: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/155718196589/imagine-that-a-is-the-nice-tall-one-and-b-is-the

Hanzo joined Overwatch for Genji. All of Overwatch was aware of the brother’s relationship.

It was never a silent ordeal. Their fights were loud and sharp, they were really trying but if there was one thing the Shimada’s shared were they were small angry men with VERY pointy weapons.

For the longest time Hanzo would fume and destroy many training bots after a fight while Genji meditated, Guilty anger fueled Hanzo longer then it took Zenyatta to calm Genji.

Hanzo just didn’t have the same outlet as Genji. So Genji decided to seek out the help of an older friend who kept him calm in the old Overwatch days.

“Gen, how do we know this would work?” McCree asked leaning on his door way as the cyborg crossed his arms.

“We don’t but my brother… he is alone here… if I know anyone here that would be stubbornly friendly it would be you….. You helped me so much when we first met… if I must ask please try for my brother too.” Genji said bowing. Zenyatta tried to help his brother but Hanzo was as stubborn as a drag and refused help from the Omnic. Something Zenyatta respected and relented the moment Hanzo said no.

‘To force the change of the tide would only lead to a disaster and storm’ his master said.

While respectable, Genji knew his brother was like him. Angry, guilty, stubborn and on a road to self-destruction… one he refused help from Genji and Zenyatta….

He knew Hanzo wanted redemption…. McCree could help. He was sneaky, he could wiggle his way into any friendship, and he could just HELP whether you liked it or not because he understood what needed to be done.

He was someone who his brother would benefit from…

“Fine but if I got shot in the ass I am done, I would prefer your duel dragon brother not sic-ing his giant mystic spirits of death on me.” Genji smiled behind his mask and laughed.

“I assure you he won’t and if he did you and I know it would only be a accepted challenge from you.” McCree laughed.

“You know me too well!”

So genji sat back, he gave his brother and McCree space. He never saw McCree or Hanzo in the same place… from his understanding they had shooting practice together, but somedays he would walk on McCree and Hanzo just drinking sitting back to back.

The next time him and Hanzo had a fight, after meditation he would go to find his brother and apologize, he was shocked when he couldn’t find his brother in the usual places, not any of the shooting range or the top of Gibraltar…

The next day he came looking rested and bowed apologizing to Genji and offering they have tea.

McCree actually seemed happier too. Sometime the agents would say the found McCree doubled over in honest to god laughter and a Smirking Hanzo in front of him, or better yet both men clinging to each other just howling in laughter.  

One night Genji was enjoying the stars and the air when he heard what he jokingly called the all healing Guitar. Something he teased Lucio about the first audio medic, or maybe the audio therapist, was actually McCree. Somedays Genji remembered being angry and unable to sleep, he would just run and run and run, until stopping tired and angry outside…. He would hear soft notes and find the cowboy on a ledge just strumming and singing. He would look and stop to pat the spot next to him and go back to his gentle strumming… depending on how you felt he would sing a song to help.

Fareeha when she cried he sang a goofy song and danced, when Reyes seemed to be down Jesse sung defiantly to get his fire back, when Genji was angry, McCree sung anything from hopeful, to upset, to a made up song that summed up Genji’s life, to a sad one.

As joking as it was, it was nice… to listen and focus on McCree’s songs, he peeked over to see Hanzo leaning on McCree eyes closed as the man sang a song in Spanish.

McCree saw him and smiled but kept singing.

Genji only grinned and took off his mask and mouthed. ‘Told you so’ his friend rolled his eyes.

\---

Hanzo soon was calmer and comfortable around others. Genji smiled at the development. There were still rough patches but things were looking up!

One mission though was a shock.

It was an escort mission, Reinhart, Lucio, McCree, Hanzo, Genji and Tracer were all waiting for the client when the old man saw Genji and looked disgusted. Nothing Genji wasn’t use to at this point and saddened him still, not only for his own self esteem but now that Zenyatta was very precious to him it hit him in more ways than one, but he thought of his Master to keep calm.

“I thought I said I didn’t want an Omnic! I don’t trust those fucking nuts and-.” Hanzo was up with an arrow pointed at the man. Hanzo was never one to let an insult of his own brother slide.

“Speak kindly to what you say about my brother!” he growled. McCree promptly stood and picked Hanzo up.

“Alright darling out we go to find a good spot to snipe.” He said and Hanzo was snarling but made no attempts in hurting McCree to escape just snarling in Japanese.

“Oh and sir, honestly you should keep a careful word to what you say about Genji, he is a good agent and all of us are fond. Best you be respectable.” McCree said still caring a snarling dragon as he left the meet up point.

“Holy shit.” Genji said first mirth creeping in his voice.

“Was Eastwood-.”

“H-Holy _shit_.” Laughter was following his words as Tracer giggled.  He didn’t bother to give mind as to how Reinhart was explaining he was still a human man just with Omnic parts because holy shit-

“They are totally fucking.” Genji said finally with glee.

“HUNDRED BUCK THE BASE OWES US!” Tracer cheered as the three of them high fived.

“no chores for two MONTHS!” the speed trio laughed.

Despite the rough start Genji felt the mission was a success.

His brother and Best friend were happy, he got to see his big strong dragon brother be picked up like a sac of potatoes and scream over a large cowboy’s shoulder in pure fury, and got to experience both of them awkwardly try to break it to them that yes they were dating.

To which Genji gave a very grave. “I see…..” pulled out his communicator and confirmed that yes, Lucio, Tracer and Him were a hundred dollars richer each and had no chores.

He broke at the tired look of McCree and the infuriated look of his brother.

He absconded laughing dodging dragons.

 

 


End file.
